


reach for the moon, land among stars

by sleep_247



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bittersweet, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, supportive friend momota :'), they're all high school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_247/pseuds/sleep_247
Summary: In all of his eleven years growing up with Harukawa, it is the first time that Momota sees his childhood friend sound so openly uncertain, yet hopeful. He swallows down the lump in his throat, and slings an arm around Harukawa’s shoulders with a teasing grin.“Hey, hey, hey, what’s this?” He narrowly dodges the sharp elbow aimed for his gut. “I guess spring’s finally here for our dear Harumaki!”“Do you want to die?” Harukawa mutters with a half-hearted glare. In spite of her threats, the twin-tailed girl doesn’t force him into a painful headlock. While on most days Momota would consider this a win, the feeling that settles in his gut now is entirely different.





	reach for the moon, land among stars

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something bittersweet :'))

Downcast eyes. A light blush that dusts the top of her nose and colors her cheeks. A soft, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow…” spoken into her cellphone. 

In all of his eleven years growing up with Harukawa, it is the first time that Momota sees his childhood friend sound so openly uncertain, yet hopeful. He swallows down the lump in his throat, and slings an arm around Harukawa’s shoulders with a teasing grin. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s this?” He narrowly dodges the sharp elbow aimed for his gut. “I guess spring’s finally here for our dear Harumaki!” 

“Do you want to die?” Harukawa mutters with a half-hearted glare. In spite of her threats, the twin-tailed girl doesn’t force him into a painful headlock. While on most days Momota would consider this a win, the feeling that settles in his gut now is entirely different. 

“Haha, you don’t actually mean that,” he replies instead, hoping Harukawa doesn’t catch his off tone. 

“Don’t test me,” she snaps, slipping her cellphone into the pocket of her winter jacket. 

Their steps fall into a comfortable rhythm as they walk towards the bus stop, passing by rows of quaint cafes and electrical poles covered haphazardly in paper posters— 

“Can I ask who it is?” 

The question is out of his mouth before he can stop himself; when Harukawa remains silent, Momota internally kicks himself in the shin. 

With an awkward laugh, he rushes, “Forget it, you don’t have to—” 

“It’s Akamatsu-san.” 

“A—” Momota chokes on dry air. “Akamatsu Kaede?? You mean the prodigy pianist in class 3-A?” 

Harukawa whips around sharply. 

“Do you have a problem with it?” 

There’s that murderous aura surrounding her, the one that comes out when Harukawa needs to right a wrong. It’s fierce and unyielding. And yet, this time, there’s something vulnerable in her seemingly iron-clad front, that Momota has never encountered before with Harukawa— like a fear of rejection. 

It hurts to see. 

“No, not at all— I mean,” Momota waves his hands before him in a gesture of surrender, “I just hadn’t seen you hang out with Akamatsu before.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m a little upset that I never knew about this, since we’ve been hanging together since ages, you know? Childhood friend rights and all that.” 

Crimson eyes search his face carefully, before Harukawa turns away with a huff. 

“It was recent. She just needed help for the school play coming up.” 

“That’s still somethin’, right? I mean, this is Akamatsu Kaede we’re talking about— she noticed you and wanted you in the play.” 

From the corner of his eye, he spots the way Harukawa blushes again, adjusting the muffler around her neck. 

“If you tell anyone else, I’ll personally come to your house and murder you in your sleep.” 

Momota grins and thumps his chest (thumps the pain that flares to settle down). “Scout’s honor, Harumaki.”

 

* * *

 

Momota considers himself a straightforward and simple person, relentlessly pursuing his dreams for the future. The dream of becoming an astronaut, to explore the vast unknowns of the universe while recognizing humanity’s duties towards the Earth. It’s weird, because he’s never really noticed anything outside of his dreams of the stars before. 

**Galaxy Knight [2:40PM]:** _We good for study session after class???_  
 **Harumaki [2:45PM]:** _I’m heading to a cafe with Akamatsu-san later. Don’t wait for me._

He stares at the screen, fingers hovering over the keypad. 

**Galaxy Knight [2:46PM]:** _Go get her tiger!!!_  
 **Harumaki [2:46PM]:** _It’s just for the play…_

He figures he should hit up Shuichi for dinner; maybe a couple hamburgers at a local diner could fill the emptiness he feels inside.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been a while since I last saw you sitting here, all by your lonesome. That was back in first year, too.” 

He sidles next to Harukawa on the bench, offering a warm can of shiruko. The twin-tailed girl receives the can with a hand, but otherwise makes no move to pull open the tab. 

“Hey, c’mon now, Harumaki…” Momota gently bumps his shoulder against Harukawa. “What’s got my childhood friend down in the dumps?” 

Harukawa merely stares across the baseball field. From the way her shoulders tremble ever so slightly, Momota knows his friend is more upset than she cares to show. 

“I don’t know what to do,” comes the reserved reply. 

“Are we talking about life in general, because that’s a pretty grand scale—”

Harukawa shoots him a look, and Momota peters down with an apologetic smile. “That bad, huh.” 

When the twin-tailed girl doesn’t deign him with an answer, Momota tries, “Did you let her know?” 

“How could I?” Her knuckles turn white as she grips the aluminum can tightly in her hands. “She doesn’t like me that way.” 

“I don’t think Akamatsu would ask for your company if she didn’t like you, Harumaki.” 

“Akamatsu-san is like that with everyone. She’s kind and considerate. I just happened to have the skillset she needed for the school play.” 

He opens his mouth, then closes it, hesitant. He’s not sure how, or where, to begin. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Harumaki, but… you’re plenty amazing yourself. You’re thoughtful and stand up for those who need help. Isn’t that how you met with Akamatsu in the first place? You protected her against those thugs when she was on her way from band practice.”

Harukawa frowns. “Doing what’s right shouldn’t be considered remarkable. It’s basic human decency.” 

Momota laughs. Not one of his full-belly laughs, but somewhat strained— like a sad, deflating balloon. And it’s strange; he reckons it may be the harsh winter air, but each breath he intakes is painful as it wracks through his lungs. “See? I’m telling you, you’re an absolute charmer.” He grunts when Harukawa jabs him in the side. The pain grounds him back to reality. 

Watching the way the snow falls slowly from the clouds, blanketing the field in pure white— something about it makes Momota let go— whatever it was, that he had been holding on to. 

“I think you should confess.”

“This isn’t a joke,” Harukawa snaps. 

“No, it’s not a joke.” Momota turns to peer at her face; what he would do, to get rid of the creases between her brows, the upset in her eyes— “We only have a couple months left until graduation. So that you’re not left with regrets… isn’t it important to let Akamatsu know?” 

Harukawa stares at him, quiet. Then:

“Why are you trying so hard?” 

_Why, indeed._

Momota squares his shoulders and grins. “Isn’t it obvious that I’d support my best friend?”

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why you’re the one helping me with this.” Harukawa mutters, crossing her arms. “It’s not like you have any more experience than I do.” 

They’re situated in one of the unused rehearsal rooms next to the school gym. Old, hand-painted props line the walls, while columns of stacked chairs and desks cast an image of a secluded fortress. The idea had been suggested by Saihara, who recommended the room as being rarely, if at all, frequented by any of the staff nor students in this particular time of the year. 

Standing across from Harukawa, Momota gives his childhood friend a thumbs up in response. “Don’t worry, Harumaki— your high school romance is in good hands. After all, I’m Momota Kaito, the Luminary of the Stars!” 

Harukawa gives him an unimpressed look. “What does being an astronaut wannabe have anything to do with romance.”

“Well, I’m a man of the stars! And the stars have always been an inspiration for romance, as we can tell from the constellations—” 

“Most of those are tragedies,” Harukawa deadpans. “Dead lovers, star-crossed lovers, lovers who can only meet once a year—” 

Momota groans. “Okay, okay, let’s stay on topic; we’re here to help you practice your confession.” 

At this, the twin-tailed girl flushes, twisting one of the ends of her hair. “Like I said, that’s the problem here….” 

Momota clears his throat. “For a pure-hearted, straightforward person like you, the best way to confess is to be direct! Tell Akamatsu how she makes you feel!” 

“Easier said than done. Why don’t you lead by example then?” 

Taken aback, Momota stumbles on his feet. “Uh, what?” 

Harukawa narrows her eyes. “You didn’t just call me here to waste my time, did you? I assume you knew what you were going to ‘teach me’ in terms of confessing.” 

“Oh.” Momota swallows. “O-of course I know exactly what to say!”

 

* * *

 

**Harumaki [3:00PM]:** _She said yes._  
 **Harumaki [3:00PM]:** _Guess I owe you one, Momota-kun._   
**Galaxy Knight [3:01PM]:** _NICE! Celebratory ramen with the girlfriend?_  
 **Harumaki [3:01PM]:** _Do you really want to third wheel….? But fine._

 

* * *

 

“Why, I didn’t think you’d be such a noble loser, Space Cadet.” 

“Not in the mood, Grapehead.” 

Ouma hums in amusement. “I thought you were going to battle for her affections, you know? You’re kind of tactless, after all.” 

“I want Harumaki to be happy. And if she’s happiest with Akamatsu, then... that’s what I’ll support.” 

Ouma grins, chucking a handkerchief at Momota’s face. “You’re going to have to do a better job if you’re going to lie to yourself.” 

“...t’s not a lie,” Momota mutters from underneath the piece of cloth. 

“Nishishi, whatever helps you sleep at night, Momota-chan.”

 

* * *

 

_“...but on second thought, I think we should just focus on what’s true for you.”_

_Harukawa stares at him. “What?”_

_Momota gestures frantically in the air. “All of my lines revolve around the stars, you know? But that works for me cos I’m an astronaut-to-be, while you’re different. You don’t want to copy me when you’re confessing to Akamatsu, right?”_

_Grabbing one of the plastic swords from a bin, he jumps onto a desk. “Maybe you can confess on the set!” Momota waves the sword in the air, drawing a graceful arc with his arm. “Do something acrobatic, perform one of your feats of athleticism and sweep her off her feet. Tell her she sets your heart aflame—” His feet missteps over empty space; Momota shrieks as he tumbles off of the desk, closes his eyes to brace for the painful impact—_

_He’s caught within Harukawa’s arms._

_Harukawa, looking at his flustered expression, breaks into a fond laugh; Momota’s heart clenches tightly, staring at her sparkling eyes._

_“You really don’t think things through first, do you?” The corner of her eyes crinkle as she smiles. “But I guess going with your gut is what makes you the person you are, Momota-kun.”_


End file.
